Padres
by nicole.ra.checa
Summary: Makoto pensó que Haru uso condón, el azabache por otro lado imagino que Makoto tomo sus pastillas, y ahora por distraídos serán padres de un bello bebé. HaruMako (Seme x Uke)


No, no,…no podía creerlo.

**Positivo.**

Y una y otra vez repitió la prueba.

**Positivo.**

**Positivo.**

**Positivo.**

Y la respuesta del médico también fue…**Positivo.**

Una sonrisa nerviosa se posiciono en sus labios, eso debía ser un sueño, una ilusión seguramente, los resultados seguramente habían fallado, él no podía…él no podía…

-E-eso es imposible…-le murmuro al médico mientras sostenía con las manos temblorosas el resultado de la hoja.

-Lamento decirlo Tachibana-kun pero es la verdad, seguramente usted no uso protección cuando…-

-¡Espere!, quiero decir…-casi tartamudeo un poco rojo-yo me eh cuidado, es imposible que...-iba diciendo.

-Los resultados no mienten, lo confirmamos dos veces con su misma sangre, es 100% seguro, usted está embarazado-dijo el médico con una media sonrisa, atento.

Lo último que recordó tras esas palabras fue el terrible mareo que sufrió junto a ese no tan sano bienestar de querer romper en llanto, se sentía por una parte completamente feliz y por la otra…consternado, temeroso, ¿C-como se lo diría a Haru?

Y más que todo, ¿En qué momento sucedió?, cada vez que tenía relaciones sexuales con el de ojos zafiro se tomaba la pastilla y más que todo Haru también usaba condón así que…, ellos no.

¡Bam!, como una bala o un golpe certero su aturdimiento se fue, las leves memorias cobraban vida en su mente, una seguida de la otra…, ruidosas, insinuantes, concisas.

_Había sido una noche larga de fiestas, ninguno de los dos se había medido en la toma de alcohol en aquella acalorada noche, cuando llegaron al departamento simplemente terminaron por acorralarse contra el sofá de la sala casi de modo instintivo cubriéndose de besos la boca y el cuerpo, entre gemidos de placer se perdían sin siquiera ver su condición._

_Habían sido por lo menos dos meses en los cuales no se habían tocado por los estresantes exámenes de la universidad, aquella noche solo había sido el desfogue de la pasión que habían contenido durante tanto tiempo, obviamente ninguno se negó pues al parecer habían estado esperando el termino del semestre para poder hacerlo con toda calma…o en cuyo caso con toda la lujuria del momento._

_Y de cómo entre besos y gemidos roncos por parte de ambos terminaron acariciándose de modo lascivo, de cómo Haru había arremetido contra su cuerpo y…_

_Correrse._

_Correrse._

_¿Acaso no…?_

_No, no, no, se repetía mentalmente, él pensó que Haru había usado…condón._

…_Pero eso no…_

…_Y por eso el no tomo las pastilla…_

_La mandíbula casi se le desencaja de la cara al formar una oración concreta en su mente, con recuerdos levemente claros pero concisos._

_**Haru no había usado condón cuando lo penetro y…s-se corrió en su interior, y el no tomo las pastillas al creer que el azabache se había protegido.**_

-Rayos-arrugo la hoja levemente cansado, el doctor le había dado ciertas recomendaciones que no quería recordar de momento, mientras bebía un poco de agua para evitar sentir más nauseas, el ruido de la puerta le hizo sobresaltarse y soltar el vaso que traía entre las manos haciendo que se rompiese.

El azabache cruzaba la sala hasta llegar a la cocina y ver a su novio arrodillado en el piso recogiendo varios vidrios que estaban rotos.

-¿Estás bien?-quiso no sonar preocupado pero desde que había entrado al departamento sentía cierta aura extraña que no pegaba bien en el ambiente, Makoto le regreso la mirada nervioso y sonrió, él lo noto, algo no andaba…bien.

-Hola Haru…, se me resbalo de las manos-se excusó limpiando rápidamente lo que faltaba.

-¿Estás seguro?- dudo en decir con su voz apacible.

-Si-le sonrió dulcemente-Si me disculpas quiero descansar un rato-se paró con rapidez mientras cruzaba al lado de Haruka sin centrar sus ojos completamente en él, Haru noto ese deje de tristeza lejano en los ojos verdes del otro pero no dijo nada, seguramente el castaño había tenido problemas en la universidad, si era eso seguramente se lo mencionaría luego, suspiro de medio lado mientras dejaba su maleta en la cocina y empezaba a buscar su tan querida caballa.

Aquel día no había sido más que algo extraño para el pelinegro, Makoto no quería salir de la habitación por mucho que le llamase y eso le empezaba a angustiar aunque no lo dijera en voz alta.

-Makoto…-llamo nuevamente a la puerta, era la doceava vez que lo hacía-Sal a cenar, la comida se enfriara-dijo preocupado, su castaño no solía actuar así habitualmente.

_-N-no tengo hambre Haru…pero gracias-_

¿Acaso la voz de Makoto se había quebrado?, eso no significaba nada bueno, no para él.

-¿Makoto, estás bien?-sabía que no obtendría nada preguntándoselo nuevamente.

-Haru yo…-tartamudeo mientras sus dedos se crispaban levemente alrededor de su vientre, el escozor de sus ojos le hizo soltar lágrimas, una seguida de la otra, sin darle oportunidad de parar hasta que su rostro se contrajo casi en una mueca dolorosa. Tenían tan solo 19 años, ¿Cómo le diría a Haru que iba a ser papá?

No, ese llanto no significaba nada bueno, lo había escuchado llorar hace apenas unos pocos minutos y la intranquilidad no dudo en traspasar su cuerpo casi de manera frívola.

-¡Makoto, Abre la puerta!-grito alarmado.

Y cuando no obtuvo la respuesta que deseaba casi tira la casa por la ventana, al no encontrar las malditas llaves de la habitación recorrió con la vista el departamento y se cercioro de la puerta principal, esta estaba entre abierta y ahí se deslumbraba la pequeña llave colgada al otro lado exterior de la puerta, suspiro entre frustrado y molesto, la saco de la puerta para luego abrir la habitación que compartía con su novio.

Cuando la abrió vio al castaño llorando fuertemente en un extremo de la cama, abrazándose las rodillas, como queriendo buscar consuelo, eso le enternecía en el alma pues muy pocas y contadas veces veía al castaño desplomarse de esa forma, por eso amaba verle sonreír de manera boba.

-¡Oi, Makoto!...Makoto- se arrodillo a su lado mientras que con ambas manos levantaba el rostro sonrojado y lloroso de su novio.

-H…Haru…-suspiro cerrando los ojos con fuerza, no quería verlo.

-¿Qué suced…?-sintió los brazos de Makoto aferrándose a su espalda mientras que el rostro del castaño se escondía en su pecho, le acaricio disimuladamente los cabellos tratando de reconfortarlo.

-Haru…perdóname-¿A qué venía esa disculpa?, con ese tono de voz, como si fuese una despedida, el corazón le brinco con miedo.

Lo separo con cuidado para no alarmarlo, atrapo sus ojos con los del otro para que no le evitara nada de sus emociones, Makoto desvió la mirada pero Haruka exigió.

-Mírame Makoto, ¿…Qué sucede?-cuestiono firme, debía saber el malestar de su castaño, quería consolarlo.

-H-Haru…yo, yo...-la voz le tembló nuevamente-E-estoy…embarazado-murmuro lloroso.


End file.
